


Mirror

by AmbitiousSoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbitiousSoul/pseuds/AmbitiousSoul
Summary: This somehow ended up being more than a oneshot...





	1. Mirror

The music stopped and I dropped to the ground exhausted. We had been practicing all morning because Chanyeol was determined to get this choreography down. I laid there staring at the ceiling until I heard a camera click. I look over to see Chanyeol taking a mirror selfie. That I was used to, what I wasn’t used to was being greeted with him shirtless.

I really wanted to look away but I couldn’t. My eyes wandered from the muscles rippling on his back to his nice big arms that I found myself wanting to sink my teeth into often. When I got to his front I took my time raking them up counting each ab as I went. Those shoulders that begged to be bitten and held on to, his beautiful thick neck that I wanted to mark so bad. My eyes finally reached his face and our eyes met. I froze. My face turned red. He must’ve been watching me for a while because there was a smirk plastered on his face.

“You know, it’s not nice to stare Aubrey,” he teased.

I hated him so much.

“Do you like what you see,” his stare got more intense.

I don’t know what was wrong with me. Here I was with the man I’ve been crushing on for months now staring me down shirtless and I couldn’t utter a fucking word. This was definitely not how I wanted him to see me so I silently got up and made my way to the practice door. Before I could make my shameful exit he grabbed my arm and turned me around. I stared up at him still not able to even breathe right. He stepped closer so that I could feel the heat radiating off of him, he was too close and it was making my legs weak.

“You know I’ve been waiting for you to tell me you liked me for a while now.”

“You knew,” I somehow found my voice.

“You’re not the most discreet person.”

He had a stupid grin on his face that I just wanted to punch off. Those thoughts went out the window when his lips connected with mines. His hands found my waist and he pulled me even closer to him, I could feel the hard muscle against me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I had dreamed about this for so long and it was finally happening. We stood there kissing for a while when he finally pulled away. I stood there catching my breath, I turned around to follow him out the practice room only to find him locking the door. He turned back to me with nothing but lust dripping from his eyes.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for this,” he growled.

I couldn’t get my words out before he was picking me up and pressing me against the mirror. My legs wrapped around his waist and my hands tangled in his hair as he began to devour my mouth. I could feel him getting hard and I began to grind myself against him. His grip on my hips tightened and he groaned.

“Fuck Aubrey you’re driving me crazy,” I moved my lips down to bite and suck on his neck and he moaned, “You’ve been driving me crazy for so long now.”

He started sucking on my neck and groping my ass as I tried my hardest not to leave marks on his neck as much as I wanted to. When he got his feel of my neck he leaned back, without speaking I lifted my arms staring him in the eyes waiting for him to remove my shirt. He bit his lip cursing before taking and my shirt off then expertly removing my bra. As soon as my breast were free he wasted no time sucking and squeezing on them. My back arched and my head hit the mirror.

“Oh god Chanyeol don’t stop,” I moaned.

“Mmm baby I won’t,” he caught my nipple between his teeth pulling on it and flicking it with his tongue.

His hands began to tug at my sweats, unwrapping my legs from around him he let me down he kissed down my stomach until he reached the top of my pants. He looked up at me kissing just beneath my belly button while sliding my pants down.

“You usually have so much to say Aubs,” my pants reached my ankles and I helped him remove them completely “I’m not used to this side of you,” he said in a low voice hiking my leg over his shoulder placing a kiss on my inner thigh, “hearing your voice is one of my favorite things, but don’t worry baby I’ll have you screaming my name in no time.”

My other leg was placed on the other shoulder a kiss placed on that inner thigh as well. I let out a little gasp as his mouth got closer to my core eyes never leaving mines. He began to draw patterns on my pussy with his tongue and I threw my head back and rolled my hips against his face. His grip on my thighs tightened.

“Look at me baby,” he growled barely moving away from my pussy sending vibrations up my spine with every word he spoke, “don’t look away I want to see how good I make you feel.”

I almost came from just those words alone. He went back to drawing patterns with his tongue occasionally sucking on my clit. My hands settled on his head and I pulled on his hair.

“Fuck Chanyeol I’m going to cum,” I screamed out.

He continued to suck on my clit to help bring me to my climax all the while staring me down. I came and he lapped up all my juices, he continued to suck on my sensitive core causing me to tug on his hair harder so he would stop. He finally pulled away letting my legs off his shoulder smiling up at me. I slapped his shoulder.

He got up grabbing my face and kissing me. He spun me around so we were both facing the mirror. One of his hands slid from my waist to my breast giving it a firm squeeze before continuing up and settling on my throat. He pressed himself against my back and I let out a moan feeling his hard cock against me and his defined chest and abs against my bare back.

“I want you to watch me wreck you Aubrey,” he whispered in my ear and squeezed at my throat a little, “I want you to watch how I pound into you and have you begging for me,” he bit my ear, “I’m going to be all you think about,” his lips met between my neck and shoulder.

My eyes watched his every move as he began kissing and sucking on my neck while freeing himself from the confines of his shorts. I let out a little gasps when I saw how big he was and he chuckled against my neck at my reaction.

“You ready for me baby,” he asked and I nodded watching him stroke himself through the mirror.

The pressure on my throat tightened a little more as he slid into me. His thrust started out slow to let me adjust to his size. Once I started pushing my hips back to meet his thrust he began to pick up his pace. His name began to fall from my lips, each time getting louder as he thrusted into me harder and faster. The way he watched me as he fucked into me made everything so much more intense.

“You feel so good Aubs, fuck I could stay buried in you all day.”

“Chanyeol harder please,” I moaned out.

I needed more he was driving me crazy. I pushed my hips back harder and faster to meet his thrust. He let out a few curses, the hand on my throat leaving to grabbed my other his as he began to slam into me repeatedly. I head dropped against the mirror as I began to scream his name nonstop. I felt him lean over me his breath ghosting against the back of my neck.

“That’s right baby scream my name, it sounds so beautiful falling from your lips.”

He began to place kisses along my back as all while keeping his fast past. The only thing I could think was Chanyeol at the moment. His name continuously fell from my lips like a mantra, but what I loved most was how my name fell from his just as much. Hearing him moan my name pushed me closer to my climax. I began to tighten around him and he groaned.

“Fuck Aubrey that feels good.”

His thrust began to slow down.

“I want to see your face when you come.”

 I looked up and met his eyes in the mirror as he fucked us to both our orgasms. I came with a moan of his name and he with a groan of mine. He pulled out of me and before I could collapse to the floor he gathered me in his arms turning me to face him and engulfing me in a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he stroked my face.

“You’re beautiful and I love you Aubrey,” he smiled down at me one of my favorite smiles.

“I love you too Chanyeol.”

“Does that mean you’ll officially be mines?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

“No, I wasn’t going to give you a choice, it’s just nice to ask,” he kissed my forehead, “you’re mine Aubs and I don’t plan on letting you go ever.”

Hearing him say those words in person made my heart flutter. I’ve been wanting this for so long and it was finally happening.

“Good don’t ever let go.”

I smiled kissing him.

“Can we go home and cuddle now?”

He chuckled hugging me tighter.

“Of course baby. Anything you want.”


	2. Studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This somehow ended up being more than a oneshot...

I couldn't concentrate. Here I was sitting in my studio trying to compose a song for our next album but nothing was coming to me. I had deadlines to meet yet here I was with all of my focus on Aubrey. I hated when we fought. Seeing her upset enough to cry destroyed me. I'm such a stubborn asshole, I realize that now. Too late. Now she wasn't answering my calls or text, she even changed the code to her apartment. I fucked up bad.

We'd been dating for a year now and this was the biggest fight we've had. Other than trying to get a hold of her for almost a week now in-between schedules, I barely left my studio. 

Running my hand down my face I could feel the itch of stubble. I was too fucked up to even eat let alone shave. I only went to the dorm long enough to shower and change clothes. If I couldn't be with Aubrey I didn't want to be around anyone. My studio was my haven. Trapped me in my thoughts and self-doubt. 

I was desperate to see her. I knew she'd be leaving for Europe at the end of the week and the fact that I couldn't get even a glimpse of her was driving me insane. 

I need some air. 

Pushing myself up I made way for the door swinging it open my body collided with another. Out of instinct my arms wrapped around the person I collided with. I knew. The feel of every inch of her body was ingrained in my mind. 

"Baby," I breathed out. 

Looking down to meet her eyes it felt like the first time all over again. She looked like she hadn't stopped crying since our argument and my heart broke at the realization. 

Not wanting this to be a dream I pulled her closer to me holding her close taking in everything. 

"I'm so fucking sorry Aubs I love you so much."

"I missed you so much."

She mumbled into my chest. 

Pulling away I tilted her chin up placing a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you too, my life doesn't feel complete without you anymore."

A smile played at her lips.

"I can't even call you cheesy because I feel the same way."

We stood there just staring into each other's eyes for a while before she pulled away. 

"Don't think we can just kiss and make up without talking about this."

I sighed.

"I know, I know."

Pulling her into the studio I sat down bringing her down to sit in my lap. She stroked my stubble.

"I'm loving the rugged look."

I rolled my eyes pinching her ass lightly.

"Oh shut up."

She laughed. I shifted her so she was fully facing me. 

"I didn't mean to raise my voice at you. I didn't mean to lose my cool like that at all. Not with you."

"Babe you're not perfect and I don't expect you to be. We both were wrong for losing our cool like that."

"Yea but I don't like seeing you cry. I don't want to ever see you hurt like that especially because of me."

"You were being a dick. Let's face it though we both said some hurtful things. You might not have cried but I could tell by your demeanor you were hurt." 

"We never argued like that before."

"It was long overdue."

"I thought you were going to leave me."

She smacked my chest. I dramatically fell to the floor in pain taking her with me. 

"You're a well-rounded idiot. Get off."

I hugged her tighter snuggling into her neck breathing her in. I missed her scent. I missed her everything. 

"Yeol?"

I hummed not moving. She sighed. 

"I know you're busy. I don't want you to think I need all your attention all the time when you have such a demanding schedule. I just miss you is all. I sometimes feel like I'm in a relationship by myself. I'm not asking you to pick your career over me I'd never do that. But a fraction of your time would be appreciated."

I sat up and looked down at her.

"After our fight I talked to Junmyeon hyung. He actually said the same thing. Then he called me an idiot. I get it babe I do. And from now on I'll try my best not to make you feel neglected. Trust me you're always on my mind no matter where I am or what I'm doing. I should show that more."

She sat up wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me into a deep kiss. When she pulled away I gave her a big smile.

"Let's not let the little things build up like that again. I'll be more open about how I'm feeling from now on instead of keeping it in."

"And I'll be more understanding and not take my stress out on you."

I kissed her before getting up off the floor and helping her up. 

"You know, we've never had sex in my studio before."

I smirked at her. Pulling her to me, placing kisses along her face and neck.

"What better way to make up than studio sex."

"You're impossible."

My hands slid down to her ass and I gave it a nice squeeze. 

"Mmm. Mine."

Her little giggle went straight to my dick. My hands went further down to her thighs. I hoisted her up wrapping her legs around my waist and carrying her over to the couch. Laying her down I made myself comfortable between her legs and connecting our lips again. I nibbled on her lips and worked my way down. Her little moans were music to my ears. My favorite song. 

"Yeol we don't have time for you to tease."

Tugging at my hair she pulled my face back up to hers, kissing me.

"You have work to do and it's been like a month since we've made love clothes off now."

"But babe I want to take my time with you."

"Meet your deadlines and you can take as long as you want with me," she caught my lip between her teeth tugging at it before letting go ", promise."

I groaned at how hot that was. Sitting up I began taking my clothes off not taking my eyes off her. Once we were both naked I leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her legs around me pushing me inside her. We both let out a satisfying moan. My lips moved from hers down to her breast. I started slowly thrusting into her while sucking on her breast. As soon as my name left her mouth I lost all control. Lifting one of her legs I placed it on my shoulder and began thrusting into her harder and faster. She screamed my name louder.

"Baby you feel so good!"

"Yeol don't stop, fuck, harder!"

I snapped my hips faster and harder, earning more of those beautiful moans that were for my ears only. 

I let her leg slip from my shoulder so I could lean down and taste her lips again. I was addicted to everything that was her. 

Her hands tangled in my hair and she began to tug, letting me know her orgasm was near. I decided to slow my pace down. I wanted to savor this. Placing my forehead against hers our eyes never left each other’s as I rocked into her gently. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I continued my slow pace until we both reached our orgasms, never once breaking eye contact. 

"You're beautiful."

She blushed. 

"So are you."

I felt my cheeks heat up as well.

"Can we just stay like this for a minute?"

She hummed in agreement wrapping her arms around me tighter. I placed my head on her chest and sighed in contentment. I wanted to feel like this, have these moments with her for the rest of my life. Before I knew it this week’s emotional exhaustion hit us both and we fell asleep in each other's embrace like it always should be.


	3. Epilogue

The view of the night sky was beautiful. We lay in a grass field as the night breeze gently caressed our faces. The grass swayed back and forth around us as I lay in his arms looking up at the stars. It was the perfect night. The weather was perfect, the stars shined perfectly in the sky and I was with the most perfect man.   
“This is so nice,” I sighed in pure bliss.  
Finally taking my eyes away from the sky to gaze upon the person I loved most in the world only to find him looking at me with so much love and adoration it made my face heat up a little.   
“What?”  
“How’d I get so lucky?”  
He didn’t give me the chance to answer instead he place a gentle kiss on my lips. He lingered for a while and we both savored the moment. He pulled me closer to him resting his chin on top of my head.   
“If you’re lucky what am I,” I mumbled into his chest.  
“Luckier.”  
I could hear the smugness in his voice, but he wasn’t wrong. I squeezed him tighter and we laid there in a comfortable silence enjoying each other’s presence.   
I felt him shift then curse under his breath. He sat up bringing me with him. I watched him curiously as he looked around for something.  
“Ah here it is.”  
He turned to me holding up a blindfold.  
“Do you trust me?”  
“With my life,” was my reply already turning around so he could cover my eyes.   
“Keep this on until I say so ok?”  
I nodded and waited patiently. I heard him fumbling around in the car for a bit before coming back to join me on a blanket.  
It was silent for a moment before I heard him take a deep breath and then strum his guitar. My body shivered in anticipation as he began to play a familiar song. As he started to sing, I realized he was singing ‘Hug Me’ and my eyes started to water. It was my favorite cover of his that I could listen to over and over. Hearing him sing it for me in person while playing his guitar was a beautiful memory I’d cherish forever. As he continued to sing, I swayed along to his melodic voice and thought about all the things we had done together and how everyday with him was somehow even better than the day before. The song came to an end and my heart swelled with so much love for the man sitting in front of me. I know I had the biggest shit eating grin on my face, but I couldn’t contain my happiness and I never want to when I’m with him.   
There was more fumbling before I heard a flick of a lighter. I didn’t say anything just stayed silent and curious until he started to clap and sing happy birthday. My mind took a moment to process until I remembered that tomorrow, well today, was my birthday. I giggled to myself he was so sweet. He continued to enthusiastically sing happy birthday and I clapped along with him until he was done.  
“Alright my love, make a wish and blow out your candles, then you can take off the blindfold.”  
I didn’t need to wish for anything, I was already so happy and even more grateful to the opportunities and people in my life, especially the person in front of me.   
He helped me find and blow out the candles and as soon as I did, I pulled my blindfold down ready to give him all my love and appreciation for being so romantic.   
I looked at him smiling big and beautiful at me in shock. In front of me was the love of my life on one knee holding a cake that said ‘marry me’ on it and a small box sitting on top. I met his eyes and he looked so elated at my shocked ones full of unshed tears.   
He placed the cake down taking the box off it and opening revealing a stunning ring.  
“Aubrey, I love you more than you know, you’re my entire world, we have our bad days but to make up for them we have our great days,” his voice began to tremble, “ I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, making our bad days greater together, will you marry me?”   
I don’t know when the tears started to fall but he was there dabbing them away so gently so lovingly. I looked up at him kissing him deeply.  
“Yes Chanyeol,” I managed to get out between our kiss.  
“Really,” he asked startled as he pulled away examining me to make sure I wasn’t joking I laughed and softly slapped his chest.  
“Yes, you big dope.”  
“You know that means you’re stuck with me for life, right?”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, that also means you’re stuck with me”  
“Hmm a lifetime with an amazing woman that nags me for fun, sign me up.”  
I rolled my eyes and he smiled peppering my face with kisses causing me to giggle and fall back on the cake with a yelp. In a fit of laughter, I rubbed my icing covered hand along his cheek.  
“You ruined my cake!”  
He gave me a mischievous smirk before wiping the icing on his hands on my face then trying to eat it off. I squealed and tried to get away. We played around in the destroyed cake for a bit until we were both messy and sticky.  
We laid on the blanket in bliss trying to catch our breath.  
I looked over at him.  
“You didn’t put my ring on,” I pouted at him  
His mouth opened and closed like a fish before he sat up fumbling around for the ring box. I watched thoroughly amused. When he finally found it, he turned back to me. I sat up giving him my left hand. He tried his best to clear the icing off before sliding the ring on my finger. My heart swelled with happiness and love for the second time that night. I was going to be Mrs. Park Chanyeol one day. I didn’t get a chance to fully admire my ring before Chanyeol was pouncing on me again like an overzealous puppy enthusiastically kissing me.  
“Mmm you taste like cake.”  
He nuzzled my face. I laughed  
“This was the best birthday ever, I don’t think anything can top this.”  
“Challenge accepted,” he winked at me, “I love you Aubrey.”  
“I love you too. Thank you I really loved this all of it even the cake fight.”  
“I should be thanking you for making me the happiest man alive right now and saying yes to being my wife”  
I blushed always weak for his affectionately cheesy words.  
“Well this isn’t exactly how I planned the night to go I thought we’d be making love under the stars right now to celebrate, but instead we’re covered in cake.”  
“Whose fault is that,” I kissed him, “I have an idea, how about we go home and shower, I can show you just how thankful I am for my gift all over the apartment”  
He pulled me closer kissing me deeper.  
“I like the way you think Mrs. Park”  
I loved how it sounded coming from his mouth. I helped him clean up with thoughts of wedding details, calling Chanyeol my husband, and maybe even some babies sometime down the line swirling through my head.   
We finished packing up and climbed into the car. He grabbed my hand with his free hand caressing the ring that now adorned my ring finger smiling over at me and down at my hand with love and pure happiness before driving off into the night into our future together.


End file.
